Plan B
by LovelessRain0397
Summary: Finn would do just about anything with the right motivation, plus, he was horrible with peer pressure. So you could assume it didn't take much convincing from Puckerman and a couple other jocks to get him to play a prank on the gay kid. The gay kid being Kurt Hummel. slight AU;Kinn
1. Chapter 1

Plan B

Chapter 1

-3- I don't really have much to say. Just that this idea came to me randomly. I kinda was just laying in bed and BAM! Forgive me if I ever spell Karofsky, Schuester, or Azimio wrong ._. Their names confuse me. I should update every week. I'll let you know if anythings up. I may post something on my profile, so if I'm not updating your best bet is to check it out there. I hope you all really enjoy it! Thanks for reading! Let me know what you think by giving a review! All mistakes are mine.

**:: Disclaimer ::** I do not own Glee, nor any characters from this show.

**:: Rating :: **M

**:: Word Count :: **4,080

**:: Warning :: **Slash

**:: Show/Pairing :: **Glee; Finn/Kurt.

**:: Genre :: **Romance, Drama

**::Summary::** Finn would do just about anything with the right motivation, plus, he was horrible with peer pressure. So you could assume it didn't take much convincing from Puckerman and a couple other jocks to get him to play a prank on the gay kid. The gay kid being Kurt Hummel. AU;Kinn

ENJOY!

* * *

The jocks' roared loudly and threw bits of food at each other playfully. They joked about other students not bothering to quiet down in case one was around. They ruled this place, it was _their _kingdom. They grew silent as Noah Puckerman, the leader of their assaults towards the freaks of their kingdom, spoke, "He's got the biggest, weirdest, gayest crush on you," The Mohawked teen frowned, a hint of disgust in his voice, "How can you deal with that shit, Finny?"

Finn, who was one of the royalty among the group, sighed. Kurt didn't bother him, so how come they always brought him up? He knew they were talking about Kurt because the quietest utter of the word _gay _was directed towards him. He would be shocked if they used it for anyone else.

He didn't mind the crush at all, actually. Kurt didn't bother him, so he didn't care. In fact, he liked Kurt. Not in a gay way, but he was an awesome friend. Well, they weren't really friends, but still. They had some classes together, one of them being Spanish. His favorite person to be paired with was Kurt. Which was pretty messed up since his own girlfriend was in that class.

He liked the way Kurt helped him. Finn wasn't very good in school. Quinn, his girlfriend, would normally just get frustrated and give up on him, doing the work herself. Kurt, on the other hand, took it slow, at a pace Finn could work with, but not slow enough to make him feel stupid. So, he really had not reason to hate Kurt.

"I just don't care," Finn shrugged, "He doesn't come on to me, or try to turn me. So whatever." He answered lamely and looked up from the food he was jabbing at. He searched the cafeteria for the teenager they were talking about. When he finally spotted him he wasn't shocked to see Kurt already had his eye's on him. Finn smiled, it was risk, especially at his lunch table. Kurt only jumped and gave a small wave before turning back to his group.

"That's because he likes Ladyboy." David Karofsky growled from the other side of the table, a couple jocks laughing.

Finn grit his teeth and clenched his hands into fists, "Dude, I—"

"Hold up," Puck placed a hand on his shoulder and gave it a squeeze, "The Puckasaurus has an idea. Better than the last one," He smirked, and looked at Finn, "You don't have a crush on Lance Bass over there, right bro?" He chuckled at Finn's expression and pat his shoulder, "I'm joking, but here it is," The other jocks leaned in closer, interested in their next scheme., "We're going to fuck up that kid so bad he won't look in our direction ever again." Puck chuckled, it was deep, Finn thought it was a little scary, though he wouldn't voice the opinion, "The Finnster here is going to ask for… like help in his classes or something. Then, he's going to befriend that little gay creep. Their going to do, like, things normal friends do." he smirked, "Finn, you're going to get every little dark secret out of him, got it? You're going to make it seem like you're as into him as he is to you."

"Whoa—" Finn frowned, this was too far, "Dude, that's horrible. We can't do that to him. It's seriously going to mess him up." They would push him around, yes, but this was way farther than a simple pranks. It was worst than slushies, paintballs, dumpsters, anything they did in past. Plus, he did like Kurt. Of course he couldn't say it out loud.

"Maybe Dave's right. You like The Queen Freak." Azimio, Karofsky's best friend, said. A couple jocks agreed, nodding their heads.

Finn sighed and ran a hand through his hair, seriously? He tries to do something right and he's _gay_? He hated high school, and his supposed friends.

Puck shot a menacing glare at the jocks, "Shut it." He turned to his best friend with a sigh, "Finn, dude, I know it sounds messed up but think about it—that gay crush is going to be gone. He'll leave you alone. Don't you want that?"

Finn stared at his cold food, his lips pressed into a thin line. "Yes," He forced himself to say. Even though the answer was no. Kurt's crush on him was flattering. He kind of liked it. Not only did girls find him attractive, but so did guys. Well, Kurt did, but if Kurt did maybe some other closed gays did too?

"Good," He smirked, "And this is going to end that creepy crush." Puck sat up again and continued, "Once we have him by the balls, we whip it all out." The jocks grinned and chuckled liking the idea, "We throw every insult we can at him. He'll be fucked, and have to do whatever we tell him, out of pure fear! That's to back the fuck off Finn, and get the fuck back in that closet." Finn shook his head. Still not liking the idea, Puck noticed, "Finn, are you seriously going to whine? Everyone else loves it! You must be a fag, why don't you go sit with your boyfriend. Oh, and while you're at it. Join that fruity Glee club." He frowned and sipped his soda.

Finn grit his teeth, "I'm not gay." He was sick of being called gay. Sick of everyone always saying he was Kurt's boyfriend.

"Oh really?" Puck rolled his eyes, "Because it seems like you really like that homo. Sticking up for him and all." He knew what he was doing. He was pushing Finn to the point of him breaking down, by then he'll be able to convince him of doing anything. By the look on Finn's face he was basically at that point. "Actually, now that I think of it. When's the last time you shoved him? Physically threw in a dumpster? You're always offering to hold his clothes and shit too." Finn's knuckles were turning white at how hard he was clenching his fists, "Don't think I don't see the look you give him—the apologetic one, the one that I hear him fucking swoon over in History class. That freak talks about you like his knight in fucking armor. He just sits in the back and talks about you the whole time!" Finn looked up at him, asking if he was telling the truth, "Yeah. To that black girl from Glee who's name I can't remember," He couldn't remember a lot of their names, "He says the creepi—"

"Shut up." Finn sighed deeply, running his fingers through his hair, "I… I'll do it. I have English with him next. I'll ask him then." He stood up with his tray going to dump it. He didn't want to hear anything Puck had to say. He didn't care if Kurt talked about him. He was doing this for himself, to stop being called gay, and actually being on the top again. He tossed his food in the trash and shut his eye's, readying himself for what was about to happen. He needed to seriously grow some balls, right now. There's no way he could back out of this, or get guilty and tell Kurt everything. He felt a hand on his shoulder and he turned to see his friend Mike, "Uh, What's up? You okay?"

"Yeah," Mike sighed and tossed his food in the trash an stood next to Finn, who was leaning against the wall, "I just… You're going to do it?"

Mike didn't talk much. He was actually enjoying hearing the other's voice, Finn nodded, "Yeah. Why?"

The Asian teen shrugged and shoved his hands in his pockets, leaning next to him on the wall, "I don't think it's a good idea."

Finn shot him a confused look. Why didn't Mike stick up for him then? One was better then none, right? Finn sighed, "I… Honestly; I don't want to. I have to, dude. If I don't they're going to call me gay, and still call me Kurt's boyfriend." He found himself staring across the cafeteria at the back of the shorter brunette's head.

"I get that." Mike said, and he did. He knew what it was like, he made the mistake of asking Puck what he would think of him joining Glee; He said the wanted to just to be closer to his girlfriend at the time; Brittany. Instead, Puck proclaimed him bisexual. That was months ago, and still he got teased about it. He lied. He wanted to be in Glee; He sort of yearned for it. Mike wanted to dance, and he wanted to dance in front of a crowd. Brittany even ended whatever type of relationship they had because of it.

Finn looked down at him, he gave him a pat, "Yeah, I'm sure you do. I'm going to talk to Quinn, see you later, man."

"Later." Mike smiled and walked in a separate direction.

The taller teen crossed the cafeteria heading to his girlfriends table. He felt himself sigh again, he was seriously going to stress over all of this. Someone was going to notice that shouldn't. He glanced at the clock on the wall, he squinted as he read the time. Ten minutes. He had ten minutes before everything started, and his life was going to go downhill.

He smiled as his girlfriend came into view. He sat next to her and kissed her cheek, "Hey." He sat his bag on the floor next to the chair he took.

"Finn—" His girlfriend hissed and pressed a finger to his lips, "Hang on… Go ahead, San."

Santana glared at him for a few minutes, she didn't like being interrupted, "Hey, Lumps The Clown." She smirked.

Finn shoved his hands in his hoodie pockets and stared at the table, "Santana."

They girls went back to their gossip. He let out a sigh and rested his elbow on the table, then his head in his hand. Well, so much for talking to Quinn. He looked at the floor, not listening to anything they said. He didn't care about that stupid crap.

He shut his eye's, how was he going to look at Kurt and do all this crap to him? Sure, they weren't close, at all, but Kurt was nice to him. Kurt was one of the only people who didn't make him feel like an idiot. In fact, Kurt would compliment him. Even though the compliments were him trying to flirt, he liked it. Only his mom said things like that to him. It was nice knowing that he had someone else willing to try and cheer him up.

Finn wondered how far he would have to go with Kurt. _'You're going to make it seem like you're as into him as he is to you.' _He didn't think he could convinced Kurt he liked him without touching him. The kid was a friggin' genius. He might not even be able to do this.

The bell rang and he stood up grabbing his bag, "Are you doing anything after Cheerios practice?" Finn asked with a smile while he pulled his bag on his shoulder.

Quinn frowned, "Uh, yeah. Santana and I are going shopping."

Santana gave a nod. Brittany made a confused expression, "But Santana and I—"

"Are going to meet me at my locker after school," Quinn said quickly, "We're leaving right away. So there's no point in meeting me."

"Oh, okay." Finn nodded, "Can I walk you to class?"

"No, I'm fine with walking with San and Britt." The blonde kissed his cheek, "Sorry, Finn."

Finn gave her a goofy smile, "It's okay. I'll text you, bye."

They parted ways and Finn headed to his English class. His hand gripped his book bag strap tightly. He was nervous; More nervous than he thought he would be. He walked into the class and glanced seeing Kurt in his normal seat, by himself. He sucked in a breath and walked up to the empty seat next to him.

Finn gave Kurt a charming smile as he looked up at him, he wore a shocked expression, "Mind if I sit next to you?"

Kurt stared at him for a few second, "Uh," He forced himself to smile back, "Not at all."

The taller of the two pulled the seat out and sat down, setting his bag next to him, "Thanks."

"No problem." Kurt replied and went back to reading. Well, pretending to read. He had a feeling his cheek's were some shade of pink. Why would Finn Hudson want to sit next to him? Kurt automatically thought it was going to involve some sort of scheme. He slid his chair further away from the football player.

Finn frowned when he noticed Kurt move his seat, he forced himself to chuckle, "I don't bite, Kurt."

The brunette looked up at him. Did Finn really expect him to believe him that easily? He felt his heart skip a beat when he said his name so casually. He didn't hear his name much, unless one of his close friends, or his dad, were talking to him. Kurt chuckled he wasn't sure what to say. So he settled for a question, "Any particular reason you chose that seat? Your football buddies are in the back."

"I know," Finn nodded. He wiped his suddenly sweaty palms on his jeans. Kurt already knew something was up, he needed to relax, "I, uh, I have a question."

Kurt nodded, "All right. What is it?"

Finn opened his mouth to talk, at that moment the teacher entered the room and gave directions on what they were doing. She passed out a worksheet that had to be finished by the end of class. After saying everyone could work in groups he turned to Kurt again, "Don't make fun of me." He said suddenly.

Kurt blinked in shock. Kurt? Make fun of him? Glee club member making fun of the quarterback? There was no way he could see that happening, "Finn; I would never make fun of you." He assured the other teen.

Finn nodded. He believed Kurt. The funny part about this was that he was actually nervous. He didn't want Kurt to make fun of him, he actually needed the help, or the prank or not, "Well…" he leaned closer to the other and whispered, "I need help. Like in school help."

Kurt blinked, "Like a tutor?" At Finn's nod Kurt frowned, "Why don't you ask your girlfriend?" His voice had gone into a bitchy tone, "She's a genius from what I hear."

_Shit. _Finn panicked slightly. He needed to think of an excuse, sadly, he sucked at lying. Finn sighed, looks like he was telling the truth, "I…" he slid his chair closer to Kurt's, "I like the way you teach me better." He said, being completely honest with the other, "Quinn gets mad, and she does everything for me. You take it slowly, and when I don't understand something you actually help me. She gives up on me. You don't." Finn realized how true the statement was. Kurt was a guy crushing on him, but Quinn was his girlfriend. Why did it seem like Kurt cared more than Quinn did? He was slightly hurt by the observation he made. "Plus, you don't call me stupid." He added.

Kurt frowned. _Poor Finn… _He was flattered, Finn liked a quality in him; One that he didn't seem to like in Quinn. He wanted to ask more questions, why not another ask football player that was smart? There weren't many, but still; Mike Chang was very intelligent and as far as he knew Finn and him were friends. He decided that asking questions may upset Finn. Also, they may cost him the chance to get closer to Finn.

He had a secret crush on the taller teenager. Okay, maybe it was a little bigger than crush, but he was a teenager. A teenage boy at that. Give him a break. Sure, he knew Finn was straight, he convinced himself of that. He was content with dreaming of the other. Or staring at him in random classes they had together. Both were fine. "I'm sorry. If you really want my help, than yes. I will help you." He couldn't help but smile at the goofy grin he got from the quarterback, "What subject, or subjects were you thinking of?" Who was he kidding. He wanted Finn. He wanted to be able to walk up to him and talk to him without getting slammed into a locker. Or without getting slushied. He just wanted to flirt with him, publicly, and not worry about the consequences. In fact, Finn didn't seem to notice his flirting when he was doing it. Or he did, and he just didn't react.

Finn thought for a few moments, "Definitely Spanish and English." he looked down at the worksheet they were handed. He answered a few questions he knew. Three out of the twenty-five. He looked back up, "Maybe Geometry?"

Kurt grinned, "That works. Since we have all those classes together it will be a little easier. Anything else?"

Finn furrowed his eyebrows, "No, I don't think so. Not yet anyway." He smiled at the brunette, "Thanks, Kurt. You're really awesome." Guilt overwhelmed him. Sure, he really needed help in his classes, but he knew what this was all going to turn into in months from now. Or how ever long it would take. Plus, Kurt was being really nice. Like, _really_ nice. He figured that was probably because he liked him, but… still. Finn sighed and looked back to the worksheet.

"We can start on this if you would like." Kurt said. He looked at Finn's paper, "The answers you have written down are correct."

Finn grinned and looked back at Kurt, "Seriously? Awesome." he chewed his bottom lip as Kurt explained the second question. Finn answered with what sounded right to him.

"Not quite," The smaller man said, "You're close though." Finn thought about it for a little and answered again, this time earning a smile, "There you go."

Finn wrote down the answer, "So, are you doing anything after school? Maybe we can start today. We did get Geometry and Spanish homework." Kurt blinked. He was shocked the other was so eager to start. Finn blinked, noticing it, "Um, my mom." he said quickly, "She's been really worried about my grades." Kurt gave a nod, "I just want to make her proud, you know?" Finn looked down at the paper, "The sooner the better." He mumbled.

Kurt found himself smiling again. He did that a lot around Finn, "I don't have plans. Do you want me to come over to your house?" Kurt blinked, "I, uh, don't know where it is. You'd have to get a ride home with me."

Finn chuckled, "Sounds good. I'll meet you at your locker after school, kay?"

Kurt nodded and looked at the next problem, "Do you understand what it's saying?"

Finn looked down at the paper, he frowned, "I think…" He explained his view on the question. Then what he thought the answer was. Kurt agreed, telling him he was correct again. The rest of the class went on like that until the bell rang. Finn grabbed his bag and handed in his paper in. Kurt and him walked into the hall together, "So, your locker after school?"

Kurt nodded, "Yes. If anything comes up, let me know. Do you have my number?"

Finn frowned, "Uh, no. I don't think so." Kurt scribbled on a piece of paper and handed it to him. "Okay, do you want me to walk you to class?" He asked without even thinking. He figured it was out of instinct. Quinn and him walked out of class everyday together, and he would always ask her. Even though he answer was normally no.

Kurt was surprised Finn offered, but he was definitely saying yes, "You don't mind?"

"'Course not." Finn wanted to add, _because we're friends now_, but he didn't. Kurt nodded and they walked to Kurt's next class. Then he walked to his second to last class. He was hoping the day went slow, he was nervous about being alone with Kurt. Not just because he was gay, but also because he was scared he would get too guilty and tell Kurt everything. Then beg for forgiveness. Deep down inside, though, he was excited and couldn't wait for school to end. He was going to finally get help with his studies. And who would be a better tutor than Kurt? No one, that was obvious. He wondered if he would have time to hang out with Quinn after they were done. She had to finish her shopping first. Who knew how long that would take? So he wasn't getting his hopes up. To Finn's surprise his class zoomed by. It was like in a blink the bell was ringing and it was time for his last period.

With a sigh Finn stood and threw his bag over his shoulder. He left class and had a hand on his shoulder. He turned to see Puck. Finn blinked, "What's up?"

"Did you talk to him?" Puck asked.

"Yeah," Finn nodded, "He said he would help. Though, he's a bit jumpy. I don't think he really trusts me yet."

"Of course he doesn't trust you." Puck shrugged and wrapped his arm around Finn's shoulder as they walked, "You have to get him to trust you. When are you guys starting?"

"After school, at his locker." Finn replied with a frown. How the hell was he talking so casually about this? This, what he was doing, was going to ruin another kid's life. Yet, he was acting like they were just carrying around slushies and choosing a victim; Then going to laugh afterwards. He wasn't going to laugh. He opened his mouth to say something but shut it. Him voicing his opinions was going to do everything but help.

"Good," Puck smirked, "I'll let Azimio and Karofsky know."

Finn gave him a confused expression, "Why do they have to know?"

* * *

**Question of the chapter: **When you first started watching Glee, what was your OTP? Or favorite ship? Why?

**(I answer **and** post my favorite answers from you guys to the questions in the next chapter! I wanna hear what you guys think, so let me know!)**

**Reviews/Favorites/Follows are my OT3 =DD**

**Thanks again for reading! **


	2. Chapter 2

-3- :: I'm uploading this early because… Well, I wanna. It's only two days anyway. Who cares? Pffftt. Anyway. Thanks for the favorites, follows, and reviews! They were much appreciated! I hope you enjoy this fanfiction as much as I enjoy writing it.

**Question****: **When you first started watching Glee, what was your OTP? Or favorite ship? Why?

**My Answer: **Originally I loved Puckurt. I hate admitting it because I don't really like the pairing anymore. I don't know how I fell out of it either. I'm not sure why I liked it so much either, I guess the bully/bullied is just a favorite situation of mine. They just seemed like they'd work I guess(now i know they wouldn't lol). By episode four I forgot about it Puckurt and became a Kinnja. Which I'm proud to say Kinn is and has been my OTP ever since. =DD

**Other Answers:**

**Lady Luna Riddle: **when I first started watching Glee, my favorite couple that actually happened was St. Berry. I know Jessie was a spy and everything, but he did seem to really like and care about Rachel. I also liked Puckleberry a lot too. Even though they never happened, I sort of liked the idea of Kinn. But then the whole basement incident happened. Puckurt would have been awesome too! But Puck in the later half of season 1. I've also always liked the idea of Mike/Kurt. I don't know, there's just something about then. Haha basically, I love a lot of couples.

**TheDreamingSpires: **I had no OTP in Season One, they were all vaguely amorphous stereotypes of teenagers. However, when things developed a bit, I rather liked Emma's crush on Will. I guess I just liked Emma, period, despite her OCD problem. I absolutely hated Quinn; that whole storyline with her blaming Puck for her pregnancy and lying to Finn was a load of bs. And then there was babyKurt. He has been the most fascinating of all to watch grow over the years.

**KLG121: **When I started watching it was Puckurt. Just something about the two of them together is amazing, when you go back and rewatch episodes you can see when Puck started being friendly with him. Almost always sat next to him in the choir room too. i think Kurt just bringsout the "nice guy" in Puck, and I can totally see Puck helping Kurt with his insecurities and what not. Now though Kurtbastian is a pretty big ship of mine and its about tied with Puckurt. Kurtbastian is beautiful, all of that snark between the two of them makes for an amazing relationship... Idk why I just don't ship Klaine as much as I used to and I regret nothing lol

-3- :: I really loved what you guys had to say! Please, keep answering the questions. The question at the end of this one is one I'm REALLY interested in finding out. Thanks again!

ENJOY!

* * *

Kurt wasn't sure if he was supposed to tell other people about him tutoring Finn or not. So, he didn't, but it was really hard. He wanted nothing more than to tell Mercedes. Find out what she thought, and he wanted to gush over the quarterback with her. Sadly, he wasn't expecting much out of this. In fact, he barely even trusted it. As much as he wanted to believe that Finn decided that Kurt was intelligent. He knew that probably wasn't the case. Finn could barely glance at him before, know he could smile and joke? No way. Kurt just had to be on his guard for now on.

The bell rang and he gathered his belongs and left his class. Hopefully this went smoothly. He was expecting to lead Finn to his car and be met with a wave of slushies. Or when they arrived at Finn's house to be ambushed by a couple football players and get his face drawn on with Sharpie. He walked up to his locker. He put his combination in and opened it, switching his books for the ones he would need to help Finn.

He heard a locker slam a feet away and jumped. Turning he let out a sigh of relief. It wasn't Karofsky and his hooligans. He turned back to his locker and shut it. Hopefully Finn would be here before—

"Well, look, if it isn't Lady Hummel." He heard Azimio's voice to off to the side of him. Kurt cursed under his breath and looked towards the others, glaring, "Waitin' for your hag?"

Kurt scoffed, "No, though I see you have already found yours." He motioned to Karofsky.

Azimio couldn't help but chuckle, receiving a hurt look from David. "Shut it, homo!" David shoved Kurt into the lockers he stood in front of. Kurt sighed and straightened himself out. Smoothing the wrinkles out of his clothes and paying no real attention to the bigger teen., "You think you can just talk to me like that?"

"Yes," The brunet spit out harshly, "You don't scare me, David."

Karofsky grinned and looked to his friend, "Oh yeah?" He moved face his face closer to Kurt's, "I think you're terrified of us, Ladyboy."

Kurt kept his eyes locked with the bigger boys, "You're insults are extremely unoriginal."

Karofsky grabbed his shoulders, pulling him away from the lockers, even closer, "Yeah? And yours aren't?" He threw him back into the lockers roughly. Kurt dropping his books to the ground, "I don't even understand yours! Face it, homo. You can't say you do _anything_." Kurt scanned the halls. They were basically empty aside from a few kids interested in the scene. No Finn. Maybe this was a set up. His chest grew tight, he expected it, but he hoped he was wrong.

"Looking for your friends?" Aizimio asked. He stood to the side of him, about a foot away, he shoved him, "They aren't coming to rescue you, not like they actually could. You're all just freaks. And you're the Queen."

Karofsky laughed and Kurt rolled his eyes, he shoved David away from him, "Personal space, Ham Hock. You're breath reeks of dead animal, I'm sick of it." He said harshly.

Azimio glared and David grabbed Kurt by the shoulders, digging his nails into the other's skin, "Don't fucking touch me, you fag!" He pulled him from the lockers and pushed him back into them, harder then the last time, this time Kurt stumbling to the floor unable to keep his balance, "I should beat the shit out of you!"

Azimio laughed and nudged Dave's shoulder, "Look how pathetic he is!"

He'd been slushied, threw in dumpsters, shoved against lockers. But that one hurt more the rest. Plus, he was pretty sure his shoulders were bruised. He glared up at both boys, not showing fear or hurt. There was no way he'd give them what they wanted.

"Hey!" A voice called from down the hall, Kurt knew it, he would recognize it anywhere. It was Finn. Karofsky and Azimio looked up simultaneously. Within seconds Finn was shoving David into the wall, "What the hell, dude? Back off!"

Azimio grabbed Finn and threw him off the other, "Look. Deep Throat came to join the party!" Finn pushed Azimio off him, then Karofsky grabbed him, "You've got some nerve, man."

Finn shoved David against the wall again, "Shut up, both of you."

Azimio grabbed Finn only to have his arm pushed away again, "Look, I get it. You wanna protect your boyfriend. But there's no way were letting you two do your creepy gay shit in front of us."

Karofsky shoved Finn off him and glared, not making a move against him. Finn glared back at him. "Let's go. It's getting too gay in here, we might get infected. Watch yourself, Hudson. You're going against the wrong people."

They walked down the hall and Finn turned to Kurt, "Are you okay?" Kurt stared at him. Shocked. Did he seriously just do that? Kurt nodded and began picking up his books. Finn leaned down and helped him. "I'm sorry; If I was here earlier that wouldn't have happened." He was collecting papers that fell out from inside the book.

"It's fine." Kurt said, he glanced at Finn, "Thank you, though. Not many people do that for me." He paused, "_No one _does that for me."

Finn smiled, "Of course, Kurt. I'm really sorry, though."

Kurt opened his mouth to reply when their hands brushed. Kurt felt a surge of electricity from it. Finn blinked and pulled his hand away mumbled his apologies, "It's fine, Cowboy." Kurt grabbed the book. He blinked, _Shit, did I just say that? _

Finn gave him a strange looked but ignored the pet name. He stood up and offered Kurt a hand, not concerned with the strange feeling he got the last time their hands touched. Kurt took it, feeling that same spark. The taller teen pulled him up and smiled back.

"So," Kurt reached for his bag that was also on the floor sitting beside his locker, "Where were you?" He pulled the strap on his shoulder.

"Quinn," Finn replied quickly, "I'm use to meeting her but I forgot she was going to the mall with Santana and Brittany."

"Oh," Kurt frowned, "I thought I heard Puck say he had a _date_ with Brittany and Santana." Finn gave the brunet a confused looked, "I probably just got confused, he could have said that yesterday. Or last week. Or maybe he was talking about a previous get together the trio had."

Finn nodded, "Probably. Quinn wouldn't lie to me." _Right? _What if Kurt was right and she was just getting tired of him? She had been acting weird lately. She was actually being ruder, and ignored him more often.

Kurt was staring at him. His expressions. It looked like he was arguing with himself internally. It was slightly amusing. He held open the door for the other as they walked out of the high school and towards his car. From what he could be there were no football players waiting with slushies in their hands.

He felt guilty all of a sudden. After what Finn did, he still didn't trust him. He let out a sigh and unlocked his car and got into the driver seat, Finn jumping into the passengers. He looked at brown eyed man, "Finn.. I need to ask you something."

"Yeah?" Finn glanced at him and buckled his seat belt.

"Are you… doing this to get back at me for something? Or are you serious?"

Finn stared at him, his lips parted in shock. He tried to talk but no words came out. Finn looked down in his lap, _All right. Relax. _He was offered the chance to tell the truth here, let Kurt know what Puck and the other guys were planning. It was the right thing to do. He tried to talk again but instead he heard Pucks voice. _Finn, dude, I know it sounds messed up but think about it—that gay crush is going to be gone. He'll leave you alone._ Finn sighed. Everything could be normal. He wouldn't look up and see Kurt staring at him, the guys wouldn't call him gay, or accused him of being in a relationship with the smaller teen, "No." He said, unable to look at Kurt, "I'm not doing this to get back at you, Kurt." He tried to look at Kurt but felt guilty immediately. "I have no reason for that kinda thing."

Kurt stared at him for a few seconds, "All right. I wasn't accusing you, but you can't blame be for worrying about it."

Finn nodded, "I know. I figured you would ask about it. It's not everyday that the quarter back asks a glee club member for help, you know?"

_A gay one at that_. Kurt thought to himself. "True. All right, I guess we should head to your place then."

Lima, Ohio was small town. So, it didn't take long to get to the taller teenager's house. They exited the car and entered Finn's house. No football players here either, things were looking up. Kurt wasn't sure what he expected Finn's house to be like, and he wasn't even sure if surprised or not. Finn flicked on the light, "Mom's at work. She probably won't be home until later." He said with a sigh, "You hungry or anything? We can get started right now if you want?"

Kurt shook his head, "No, I'm fine. Thank you for asking, though." He shrugged, "Are you ready to start?"

Finn chuckled, "No, but we might as well start, I won't want to do anything if we don't. We can work in the kitchen."

Kurt nodded and they enter Finn's kitchen, it was small. Not that it was a problem, he didn't have a very large kitchen either. They sat at the table and took their books out, starting with Geometry. Finn struggled with it. Obviously this had to be his worst subject, if not, then it was going to be a long day. Though they actually managed to work through the problems and finish the homework.

"Is Geometry your worst subject?" Kurt asked curiously.

Finn ran a hand through his hair. He didn't want to answer and let the other know how big of an idiot he was but he nodded, "I hate numbers. It's… It doesn't make sense, you know? How is any of this going to help me in the future?"

Kurt nodded, "I agree. Math is my worst subject too. I just go over the work with Mercedes or Artie. I think it's easier when I have other people help." Kurt used Geometry homework as an excuse to get his dad to let Mercedes to come over. Though, he asked Artie for help when he seriously needed it. The kid he was like a math genius.

Finn looked up at him, "Really? You're not good at Geometry too?"

Kurt offered a smiled, "I'm not great. I don't understand all of it, sometimes I get the gist of it, though." He took out his Spanish book and pulled out the worksheet that was assigned for homework, "Would you like to take a break before we continue?"

Finn smiled back, "Yeah. If you don't mind."

"Sure. Anything particular? You want to do?" _Please say make out_.

"I'm kind of hungry, actually." Finn shrugged, "I'll probably make a grilled cheese. You sure you don't want anything?"

"I'll take a drink actually. Just water though." _Yeah, had a feeling I wasn't getting lucky_.

"All right." Finn stood up and opened the fridge, grabbing a bottle he handed it to Kurt, "You sure you're not hungry?"

Kurt chuckled, "As much as I appreciate the concern, Finn. I'm fine, really. I don't eat until dinner, if I ate now it would throw off my whole diet. And I would be spending an extra hour on the stairmaster."

Finn chuckled, and took out the rest of the things he would need to make his grilled cheese. He needed to think of something to talk about, "So… about Karofsky and Azimio."

Kurt frowned, "What about them? They're Neanderthals, and we shouldn't waste our time talking about them."

Finn frowned and glanced at him. It was true, instead of talking about the two they could being doing something else. But what else? He couldn't think of anything. Well, anything that didn't involving them doing something gay. That was way too soon, plus he was not ready for that sort of thing. He frowned, how far would he have to go with Kurt? Anyway, he knew the plan earlier. He was supposed to wait until he heard the line, '_Let's trash him instead.', _then he was supposed to come in and stop it all, but he felt so guilty watching it happen. For some reason, he was angry too. Maybe angry because he agreed to this whole idea.

"I just…" Finn let out a sigh, "Doesn't it hurt? Being slammed into the lockers like that." He had been slammed into lockers, sure, it hurt. Kurt was so small though, it looked like he could break any second. He flipped the sandwich.

Kurt was quiet for a while. He wasn't sure if he should answer truthfully or not. He let out a deep sigh and looked at his bottle, opening it, "Yes. Everything does." He sipped his water. He didn't care anymore. No one, not even Mercedes, cared to ask him that. Everyone else ignored the bullying. He _wanted_ to talk about it. He was shoved, called homo, things like that _did_ upset him. Even if he'd been dealing with it for years.

Finn frowned and looked back at him. He placed his sandwich on a plate and sat next to him, "I'm, uh, sorry. For never helping you."

Kurt shrugged, "It's okay, I guess."

"It's not okay." Finn stared at his sandwich. His head was swimming. Guilt, anger, other things he didn't know how to describe. It was going to hurt even more after this was all over, he felt a little sick. He sighed, "Look.. You're pretty awesome. I'm not just doing this for help." He paused, "I-I want to get to know you, Kurt." Finn was a little shocked that he was truthful; He did want to know the brunet better. Finn swallowed, "I mean, I just… I'm not sure why." He looked over at him.

Kurt frowned thoughtfully. He was a little shocked Finn knew it wasn't okay, if he did why did he apologize? He was even more shocked Finn wanted to get to know him. Finn seemed honest about it, which made him smile and his heart flutter, "Thank you, Finn. You don't have to be sure, I wouldn't mind getting to know you either, if that helps."

Finn nodded. They heard the door open and turned toward the living room.

"Finn, who's car is that? I told you to call me before you have a girl over. I don't want you doing anything inappropriate with—" Finn's mother paused in the archway of the kitchen, "—him?"

Finn flushed and looked at his mom, "H-Hey, mom. You're home early." Kurt giggled at him, "We're not doing anything, except homework."

"Someone switched me shifts, so I won't be home until about eight tomorrow." She smiled and held out her hand to Kurt. "I'm Carole."

Kurt nodded and took her hand, "Kurt Hummel."

"It's nice to meet anyone who can encourage Finn to do his work." She chuckled and Kurt joined her.

Finn frowned, "I do my work! Kurt's just tutoring me."

The brunet woman smiled more, "Really? That's sweet, Kurt."

"Well, we can't have the quarterback failing, can we?" Kurt looked at Carole, but he had a feeling she knew it was more than that, so he turned back to Finn, "Are we done for the day?"

"Nahh," Finn shrugged, "Are you making dinner, mom?"

"I was going to order out like usual, yes, but if Kurt would like to stay I'm fine with cooking."

"Oh," Kurt felt his cheeks warm, "I don't want to intrude, Mrs. Hudson."

Carole scoffed, "You'll hardly be intruding, hun. And it's Carole. I would be happy to, if you want to call and ask your father. He owns Hummel Tires and Lube, correct? I've been there a few times, but I've never really talked to him. Always just an employee."

Kurt nodded, "That's him. I'll stay, that is, if Finn doesn't mind.." He looked back to him.

Finn did kinda mind. His mother _never_ made dinner, it was _always_ take out, unless it was one of their birthdays or a holiday. Now that Kurt's here she wanted to cook? He forced himself to smile, "Of course not."

Kurt nodded and stood up, "Excuse me. I'm going to call my dad."

As he left his mother turned to him. "Kurt Hummel? You've never talked about him before."

Finn felt his cheeks warm, "I know. I needed help in school."

His mother took sat where Kurt was, "What about Quinn?"

Finn shrugged, "Quinn…" He sighed, "I like the way Kurt treats me. He's nicer to me than Quinn is." It probably wasn't he best thing to say, but at least it was true.

Carole frowned, "Are you two all right?"

Finn nodded, than shrugged, "I'm not sure. I still want to be with her, but it's like she doesn't want to be around me. I don't know what I did." He gathered up Kurt's and his books.

She sighed and took Finn's hand, "Maybe you didn't do anything? Give her time to herself, okay? I know you're her boyfriend and you want to be around her, but maybe she feels smothered?"

Finn nodded, "Yeah. You're probably right." He smiled, "Thanks."

"So…" She helped him get the papers and books together, "How do you know Kurt?"

_We throw him into lockers and slushie him everyday_. "We have a few classes together. He's always helping me in them, and I figured it couldn't hurt to study more, and get to know him better."

"That's very mature of you Finn, I'm proud of you." She gave him a genuine smile.

Finn smiled back, even though he felt sick again. She was proud of him because she thought he was doing the right thing. When, in reality, what he was doing was horrible. He was going to snap over this. He seriously needed someone he could talk to that wouldn't rat him out.

Kurt entered the kitchen, "He said that it would be fine."

"Awesome." Finn said and grabbed his bag and both their books, "If you wanna grab your bag we can finish upstairs in my room."

Kurt nodded, "Sure." He followed Finn upstairs. He was a little nervous, even if Finn and him would be nothing more than friends he really wanted to make a good impression with Carole, she was still the mother of the boy he had a major crush on. In fact, he was about to go into that boys room. He always wondered what it was like. Obviously he wasn't going to be a grand, and beautiful as his own room was. But, there was nothing wrong with curiosity.

Finn opened the door, "It's really small. I hope you're not cla-claus- afraid of tiny spaces.."

Kurt chuckled, "Claustrophobic?" At Finn's nod he grinned, _god he was adorable_. "No, I'm not." His room was small. He wasn't sure how they were going to study in the space.

Finn plopped down in the chair in front of the T.V. they some how managed to squeeze in there. "You can sit on my bed." He patted the bed, "This is where the action happens."

"Oh?" Kurt chuckled, and sat down on the small bed, "What kind of actions are you referring to?"

Finn shrugged, "Sleeping. That's about it." He handed Kurt his book, "The whole school knows I'm not getting any from Quinn Fabray."

Kurt hummed, and opened his book. He wanted to offer that Finn could get some from him, but he was pretty sure that Finn wouldn't appreciate that. "Too bad. She's missing out, hm?" He said.

Finn looked up and grinned with a chuckle, "Yeah. Totally, maybe you can help me make her jealous." He opened his book and pulled out the worksheet.

Kurt rolled his eyes and read over the paper, "I'm sure she wouldn't be jealous. I'm _nothing_ to be jealous of."

The taller teen frowned, "What? Sure you are. You're awesome, Kurt."

The brunet looked at him for a few seconds, then back to the paper, "So you've been telling me." He changed the subject, "How much of this can you translate?"

Finn shrugged and looked at the paper, "Not much."

"Can you read it to me?"

The taller teen shook his head, "N-No. I can barely read English."

Kurt frowned, "Finn."

"Fine. If you laugh I'm forcing you to leave." Finn sighed and read the words slowly, trying to pronounce correctly.

Kurt only smiled, "That's actually good, Finn."

"Suuure." The taller teen rolled his eyes, "You're just saying that, dude."

He let out a sigh, "I'm not, but if you think I am, fine. What is it asking?"

"I don't know." Finn looked at the paper in confusion, "How about we do this real quick, and we can just watch a movie or something after?"

"Doing it quickly means you trying harder." Kurt said, then nodded, "That plan sounds nice."

So that's what they did. Finn could pronounce the words very well, it just took a while, he also knew the meanings of each word. You just had to move slowly, and wait for the blocks to build inside his head. They actually pulled a funny while working; One of the questions asked 'Will you go out with me?' Finn had got flustered and mumbled before moving on. Part of Kurt wanted to know what the taller teen said, the other half worried what he said wasn't so pleasant. After they finished Finn pulled up Netflix on his x-box and they quietly watched the movie.

Finn joined Kurt on the small bed, and they were forced to touch. Especially since Finn insisted on sitting cross legged even though his legs were huge and one over lapped Kurt's, resting a top him contently. Kurt tried to ignore it, but just Finn's leg against his body immediately made Kurt whole body warm. Finn was like a human heated or some sort.

"So…" Finn turned his head to stare at Kurt, "What's Glee like?"

Kurt was a little shocked, but answered, "Fun. We're practicing for sectionals. Though we only have eight members, unless we get four more we won't be able to qualify. I doubt that would happen, we only have two weeks to get those four people." He looked at the other.

Finn realized how close they were at that moment. There noses were only a few inches apart. Finn just started at Kurt. They could kiss, right now. It wouldn't even take a second to capture the smaller man's lips. Without realizing he leaned in so their noses were touching.

Kurt was in some sort of daze, just staring into Finn's eyes. The other boys movement woke him up. His cheek's held a light shade of pink as he moved his face away looking to the screen, "Wh-Why do you ask?"

Finn blinked, a weird feeling in his stomach, "I, uh, was curious." He leaned away, though he was still staring at Kurt, "I can sing pretty well. I just never thought of joining."

Kurt's face lit up, "You can sing? You should really consider it." He grinned, "We needs guys; Artie and I are the only ones. Sadly, I seem to lack the masculinity we need, and Artie lacks the… well legs." He finished his sentence with a sigh.

He wanted to join Glee. Quinn was it, and he liked singing, he even thought his voice was pretty good. But joining Glee could—_That's it! _Kurt had to be rubbing off on him or something. Maybe he could convince the guys that a couple of them joining Glee would make Kurt's and his '_relationship'_ go faster. Mr. Schue could get the people they need and go to sectionals. Along the way being closer to Quinn _and_ Kurt. It might just actually work.

* * *

**Question: **Which character of Glee can you relate most to yourself? If there isn't one, which character is your favorite? Why?

**Thanks again for reading! **


	3. Chapter 3

-3- :: I think imma change regular updates to Monday. This way it's back to weekly updates. OCD. Thank you for the favorites, follows, and reviews.

**Question: **Which character of Glee can you relate most to yourself? If there isn't one, which character is your favorite? Why?

**My answer****: **My favorite character is Finn. Which is funny because I relate myself to him the most too. That's probably why I like him so much. I can compare myself to Finn because everyone expects something from him, and expect him do this and that to them. It's the same thing for me basically. Or… at least how I feel, I guess? Haha. Everyone assumes I'm stupid too because I smile and talk too much, when really my lowest grade in school is a—wait.. Am I ranting? Sorry!

**Other answers: **

**Sailordraco82520: **I don't really relate to just one character specifically as a whole. In certain episodes I dentify with certain characters in one episode and then in the next one, it might be a completely different character(s). So for example in one episode I can relate to Sam and Finn (Rocky Horror) on body issues, but later I could relate only to Finn during his little break up from Rachel (Season 2 Christmas or about then). But My favorite character is Rory from Season 3. I just thought that he was really cool, and I just loved how he thought things were one way, in a misguided, not really the word I want to use but I am drawing a blank at the moment, and how he grew when realized that certain things aren't like what he thought they were. I loved when was talk to Sam, I believe Season 3 Christmas, about how his parents would put a bell on his brother so they wouldn't lose him or something like that.

((_they PM'd me their answer_.))

**KLG121: **In all honestly probably Kurt... I'm not gay or anything but I've been bullied, mostly in 7th grade because I joined the football team and God forbid that a girl play football so guys were rougher with me on the field, had several rumors spread about me and people saying I was a lesbian and that ship never sailed that lesbian stuff stuck with me all the way through high school, the being rough on the field stopped in 8th grade though, guess they realized I wasn't going away so they pretty much left me alone... I've always got these walls up and pretend I'm fine so people never know that they're getting to me until I can't hold it back anymore... I could go into a million different reasons why I'm like Kurt right now but I don't really want knowing my life story lol

**TheDreamingSpires: **It's safe to say Kurt is my all-time favourite character in this show. He reminds me of the Hemingway quote: "The world breaks everyone and afterward many are strong at the broken places." Kurt is like that, surviving even the dumpster tosses, slushies, being overlooked for years in favour of Rachel, being rejected by NYADA - and still he survives and flourishes.

ENJOY

* * *

Finn was on his way to Spanish class the next day when he was stopped by a hand on his shoulder. He glanced and smiled when he saw Puck, "What's up, dude?"

"What happened last night?"

Down to business. Finn could do that, "Not much. He asked me if this was all a joke though." The Mohawked teen stared at him waiting for an answer, "I said no. I wanted to do it so I can make my mom proud." Puck grinned and patted his shoulder, "I also told him I wanted to get to know him better too."

"Nice!" Noah's grin grew, "That all?"

Finn shrugged, "Mom came home and he stayed for dinner. Nothing real—Actually," He should probably tell Puck about he _almost_ kiss, "We…" He stopped and lowered his voice so only Puck would hear, "We almost kissed."

Puck made a face, "Almost?"

"He pulled away." Finn felt that weird feeling in his stomach again as he thought about the scene. It wasn't guilt, it kind of felt like butterflies, but why would be nervous? Maybe it was just the thought of kissing a dude.

Puck scratched his chin, "Could he be playing hard to get?" He looked at Finn.

The taller of the two shrugged, "I… Don't think so. I wouldn't know though."

"It's okay, man." Puck grinned and patted his shoulder again as they walked, "Just take it slow. I have some… bad news, though."

"Bad news?"

Noah sighed as they reached the classroom, "You… You're going to have to break up with Quinn. For the mission."

Mission? This was _mission_ now? And there was no way he was breaking up with Quinn, "No, dude. Why would I want to break up with her?"

Puck chewed on his bottom lip, "Would you rather cheat on her? Because that's what you're going to be doing. Plus, do you think Kurt would actually do something with you while you guys are dating? Maybe that's why he pulled away."

Finn decided to change the subject, "Why aren't you disgusted by the almost kiss?"

Puck rolled his eyes and crossed his arms over his chest, "Because it's not like you _wanted_ it. Unless," he made a disgusted expression, "You did?"

"NO!" Finn blinked an put up his hands up in defense, "No way, I was just wondering. I have some ideas actually, I'll tell you about them at lunch okay?"

"Got it, see you, dude. Don't forget, Quinn!"

Finn sighed and shook his head, there was no way he would be breaking up with Quinn. Entering the class he noticed Quinn next to Britt, no seat saved for him. He was hurt by that, she_ always _saved him a seat. He looked around and found Kurt sitting by himself, yet again. He smiled and pulled out the seat next to him. Happy to sit next to the smaller man, "Hi, Kurt."

The brunet glanced at him from his book, "Hello, Finn Hudson." He smiled back, "Did Mrs. Bletheim say anything about you turning in that Geometry homework for once?"

"Shut up," Finn found himself laughing, "She looked pretty shocked. She probably thinks I copied someone."

"What a shame," Kurt shut his book and set it aside, "I'm sure Mr. Schue will be proud of you."

Finn nodded in agreement, "So, we meeting at your locker again after school? I promise I'll be there earlier."

Kurt frowned, "No, I have something after school. But, I can come by your house after."

"Oh," Finn blinked, "What time? Is it a Glee thing you have to do?"

Mr. Schuester walked into the class and shut the door, "All right. Pass up your homework guys."

Finn and Kurt took out their homework and grabbed the ones from the people behind them and he spared a glance at Quinn. She was giving him a confused expression and motioned to his seat next to Kurt's. Finn shrugged in response and turned handed the papers up.

"Around four. Not really, I just meet up with someone and we help each other out with things." Kurt replied.

"Four is fine. _Help_? Like what kind of help? Who is it?" Finn furrowed his eyebrows. He was extremely curious now. Even if it was none of his business. Kurt was meeting up with someone after school? The weird thing was that he said _it wasn't _a Glee thing. What was he doing?

"Just stuff. I can't tell you who he is, sorry Finn. He doesn't want anyone to know." Kurt gave him an apologetic look.

Finn felt that thing in his stomach yet again. Except this time it hurt, "Oh." He managed to say. Kurt was _seeing_ someone. A guy. After school today. Was he in some sort of secret relationship with someone in the school? Why else wouldn't he tell him? What if that feeling in his stomach right now was jealousy? It had to be jealousy, right? He felt it before. Like when Puck would hit on Quinn, or Quinn would talk about hot guys, without caring that Finn was around. But, why? Why should he care if Kurt was seeing someone after school? Or if he was in a relationship. Kurt still liked _him_, so this other guy was out of luck.

Finn bitterly tapped his pen against the desk through out class, to upset and confused to pay attention. Why did Kurt like him if he was in a relationship with someone else? He paused. What was he even thinking? He didn't know for sure if Kurt like him. He was just assuming so. Like everyone lese did. Finn spared a glance at Kurt. The smaller teen was writing down notes, Finn then turned and looked back at Quinn. He was shocked to see her already glaring at him. His cheeks burned and he looked down at the table he was sitting at. Why did she seem so pissed? She was the one who _forced_ him to sit here. What kind of girlfriend didn't save her boyfriend a seat?

That reminded him of what Puck said. He turned to Kurt, "Can I ask you something?" Kurt nodded, still copying down notes as Mr. Schue wrote them on the white board. "I—My friend," He paused, "Is dating this girl, but likes a different girl."

Kurt looked at him, a strange expression covering his face, "Okay."

"If you were the other girl, you know, the one he likes, but isn't dating." He ran a hand through his hair, "Would you… Still, like, do stuff with him. Even though you knew he was in a relationship."

_Is he serious_? Kurt glared at him, "You're not very _subtle_, Finn."

"What does subtle mean?" He asked, making a confused expression.

Kurt smiled, he was so cute. Kurt lost all of his previous thoughts as he gushed about Finn in his head. He leaned his head in his hand and let out a sigh, "You're too much, Finn."

"Kurt, Finn. You better be talking in Spanish." The dirty blonde teacher smirked at them.

Finn chuckled, "Ye-I mean, si, Mr. Schue." Mr. Schuester went back to teaching the lesson, "So?"

The brunet sighed, remembering the question. Sitting up straight, "No, I wouldn't. I would end up hurt, and so would she."

Finn frowned, "Oh… okay, thanks."

"Why?"

Finn blinked, Kurt asked too many questions, "Drama with Puck. You know how he's kind of with Santana?" He said, at Kurt's nod he continued, "Well, he wants to get with that Marcy girl. I was wondering what you would do. Not that he would listen to _me_—or _you_."

"Makes sense." Kurt said, "Don't do something like that Finn. You're too smart for that." The brunet stared at him, a serious expression on his face, "You're a great guy, but something like that is going to make you look terrible. And I'm sure you'll regret it."

Finn frowned. Did Kurt confuse him with someone else? Maybe Kurt actually thought he was smart and a good—no, he said—a great guy, "I won't." He kind of was though. So that meant that he really did have to break up with Quinn. Finn sighed and rested his head on the able. He didn't want to. Sure, his relationship with Quinn wasn't great, but honestly, he did like her. A lot.

Maybe he could tell Quinn their plan? He couldn't see Quinn being mad, per say. She wouldn't stop him, he was sure of that. Quinn might be upset, sure, but how bad could it turn out? He paused. What if he could get Quinn to break up with him? It was possible, the question was, how much would it take? He sighed for what seemed to be the hundredth time that day, eighty of those were from with class alone.

He seriously just needed to relax. Maybe he could figure everything out if he got more advice from Puck. The bell rang and he pulled his backpack on and watched Kurt, "So, four then?"

"Yes," Kurt finished putting his things into his bag, "I'll see you after lunch. Bye, Finn."

Finn nodded and watched Kurt as he walked away. A hand touched his shoulder and he turned, facing his girlfriend, "Quinn, Hey—"

"Don't '_Hey_' me, Finn." She was frowning, he brows knitted together, in anger, not confusion as his normally were. She took his arm and lead him into the hall as they walked together, "Why were you sitting next to him? No, a better question; Why were you _talking_ to him?"

Finn frowned at her, "What do you mean? I had no where else to sit, Quinn." He felt the talking questions was stupid, so he ignored it.

"What do I—" She sighed and rested her hands on her hips, coming to a stop and glaring at him, "Finn, _Sweetheart_," Were pet names supposed to make you feel nice, and loved? The way Quinn used them seemed more like an insult. The way she said them, it was as if she was talking down to him. Who was he kidding! Quinn was _always_ talking down to him. They never just talked, "You do know what he is, right?"

Of course, he was Kurt. Kurt was nice, ad smart, all around cool. People just judged him because he was gay, "Yes?" It was a question, if he didn't see anything wrong with Kurt, how come everyone else did? "Why does it matter if he's gay?"

Quinn laughed mockingly, "Finn. I _don't_ care! I wouldn't care if he had a threesome with Ricky Martin _and_ Adam Lambert." Finn made a face, he didn't want to imagine that. "What I do care about is what people say about you two." She moved closer, keeping her voice quiet so only he could hear, but still firm and threatening.

Finn frowned. Quinn was his girlfriend, he could be honest with her. He took a deep breath, "I don't care what people say, Quinn. So what if he likes me? He doesn't pressure me, and he's really nice and stuff." She pursed her lips at him, "Sure, I'm _not_ gay, I think he knows that, though. His tutoring me after school, and he doesn't try _anything _with me. Even when we're alone. You shouldn't care what they say."

Quinn was quiet as she stared at him, "Wait.. Are you serious?" When he nodded she grinned and then laughed, "You're joking! Please, tell me you're joking!" At his confused expression she shook her said, "Oh my god. I'm dating a closeted gay!" She exclaimed, throwing her hands in the air, "Finn! This is some sort of sick, twisted plan of his! How can you be so naive!"

Finn looked around and placed his hand her back, forcing her to walk, "Will you quiet down? I'm _not _gay! How many times do I have to say that?" He wanted to ask what naïve meant, but he decided against it. Maybe he could ask Kurt later.

"No!" She pushed away from him, glaring at him, "People already thing you guys have something going on! You're making it worse, Finn! Use that brain you have sometime! I know it's hard, but please, try!"

Finn glared, "I'm not stupid."

"Oh really?" The blonde scoffed, "I don't believe you. An intelligent person wouldn't fall for something like this, unlike you. You're not convincing anyone of anything." She stared at his expression then smirked, "Aw, did I hurt your feelings? Do you need a tissue or something? Seriously Finn, grow up."

"No." He frowned and continued to glare at her, his fists clenched at his side, "You're mean."

"Ouch, because that really hurt Finn."

"Like really mean. Sure, I'm not smart. But at least I'm trying to help myself." He shook his head, "You're my girlfriend, Quinn.! You should be helping me! I shouldn't have to ask Kurt for help." A voice instead the back of his head was telling him that everything he was saying wasn't even true. He didn't ask Kurt because he needed help, he asked Kurt so that Puck's plan would work out. Quinn didn't have to know that, though, and the shocked expression on her face was as sweet as candy, "If you really cared, you should even give a damn that Kurt's helping me out. I-… we… we're not…" He couldn't find the words to form a 'break up'.

Quinn stared at him, her lips in a thin line, "Are you… breaking up with me? Because.. Y-you can't do that, Finn." It sounded like she was actually going to cry.

He was suddenly overwhelmed with guilt, "Quinn…" He pulled her in a hug which she returned, still not giving into the tears, "Not a break up, but, maybe a break? Until we're both ourselves again." He gave her a light squeeze, "I don't want to lose you, Quinn. But, you can't tell me I'm wrong. You've been avoiding me." She tensed up against him and he rubbed circles into her back, "Shhh. You don't have to explain anything to me. I trust you." He kissed the top of her head. It wasn't a lie, but it wasn't the truth. He did trust her, but at the same time he was hurt. She could talk to him about anything. So, why did she have to sneak around? Lie to him. He wasn't sure what she was doing, but if she couldn't comfortably tell him; He didn't want to know.

"So…" She pulled away and looked to the side, her hands on her hips again, "A break, until we're both… ourselves?" The blonde noticed Finn's nod from the corner of her eye, and she forced a smile and looked a him, "That sounds… nice. Are we able to.. Date other people? Not that I want to, I'm just wondering." She tightened her pony tail and began walking, Finn trailing behind her.

"Yeah, if that's fine with you. Something may come up, or someone may want one of us, I won't be jealous if you start dating someone while we're on break." She was taking it well. Finn was so grateful that she wasn't flipping he wanted to a cartwheel.

"All right." She sighed, "I'm going to go, I'll talk to you later?"

Finn wanted to kiss her, maybe even hug her, but he decided against it, "Totally, see ya."

He turned and walked towards the cafeteria. He ran a hand through his hair. It was sort of a break up, it would have to work with Puck. I mean, the whole point was being able to do stuff with Kurt without it being cheating. Finn thought. He thought about what might happen with Kurt. He felt his cheeks heat up, and the felt the guilt, that thing in his stomach, he was getting so friggin' tired of that feeling. He was cheating on Quinn. In one way or another. He was cheating Kurt. He was going to build these fake emotions, force Kurt to not only believe them, but return them.

This was too much for one person. Finn, of all people. He felt angry, guilty, confused, hurt, and he had no one to talk to. No one that could understand him. What he was going through. The worst part was he didn't even want to stop now. He got Kurt to tutor him, and Quinn was now his… sort of ex-girlfriend? He was like… half way right? What else? Convince Kurt he liked him. That was his next goal. How would he do that? Puck should be the one doing this. The Mowhawked teen could easily get Kurt to fall head over heels for him. So, why did Finn have to seduce Kurt? Could he use seduce there…? Oh well. Puck didn't even have anything to lose. He could start having sex with guys and no one would say anything negative, but they would still treat Kurt like shit.

His chest burned with unfamiliar anger. It wasn't the normal, '_Life isn't fair, why can't everyone get along_.' anger. It was more than that, and he was mad at everyone. Everyone with the exception of Kurt. No one helped him, not even himself. Why? Because he was gay? Santana and Brittany were making out, having sex. Everyone knew. They obviously cared and loved each other, and yet, no one cared. No one bullied _them_. Sure, it could be because they were popular, but Finn refused to accept it. When he reached the cafeteria he didn't bother with a lunch. He didn't think he could stomach it. He sat at his normal table, next to Mike, and across from Puck.

The Jewish teen looked up, "Where were you, dude?"

Finn kept his eye's focused on his hands that rested in his lap, "Quinn. We… We're taking a break. We're going to see other people."

Puck frowned, but he was smirking on the inside, "I know it hurts, dude. But, you'll have her back in time."

"Sure." Finn shrugged, and received a pat from Mike and a smile. A true, concerned smile. He looked but and was receiving the same smile from Matt. Another quiet football player like Mike. Maybe he did have real friends. Friends that did care.

"Tell everyone what happened yesterday." Puck said, jabbing at his food, not sure if he should attempt to eat. The taller teen, tallest out of everyone at the table, had a mini-panic attack. Puck wanted him to tell them? Every one of them. He would be laughed at, called gay. Just like very other day, "Well?" Puck was staring at him now, along with everyone else.

Finn took a deep breath, and let it out slowly calming himself, "Okay." He told them everything. Starting at asking Kurt, to Karofsky's and Azimio's parts, and finished with the _almost_ kiss. The football team began to laugh. He felt embarrassed. He squeezed his eye's shut. He knew it.

"What a homo!" Azimio literally yelled, throwing his head back in laughter.

_That fucking basta—_

"Lady Hummel is really something, huh?" Another football player added, "I feel so bad for you man!"

Finn froze, they were talking about Kurt? Not him? He was relieved. He knew it was bad, especially since he liked Kurt, in a nonromantic way, but nonetheless liked him. Finn considered him a friend now. But, he would rather them talk about Kurt than him. Then he remember, "Oh! He told be something today. He won't be over until four. Apparently he meets up with some guy on Tuesdays after school?"

"Who?" Someone asked, he wasn't sure who, but he didn't particularly care to find out.

"I'm not sure, he said the person didn't want anyone to know. It's _not_ a Glee thing."

Puck laughed, "So, homo's got a secret homo? Look's like were going to have even more fun with this."

Finn shrugged, "Also, Glee needs four more guys." Everyone gave him a confused expression, "Kurt told me it would mean the world to him if they could get four more guys to join Glee, they can do some sort of competition." That was sort of a lie. Kurt had only mentioned it, but anything that made his plead sound better, "It would seriously help score points with him, right?"

"Right. I was thinking about that." Puck nodded, "Me and Finn. Two more of you." He looked around the table, everyone shifting uncomfortably, eye's landing on Mike Chang, "You up for it? You too Rutherford."

"Sure." Matt said, it sounded weird to hear his voice. Mike talked more than him.

Mike gave a nod, "I'm sorry, I'll do it but I seriously have to go to the nurse." he rested a hand over his stomach, "The tacos are horrible." He stood up and gave a warning look, "_Don't_ eat them!"

Finn chuckled and pat his back, "Luck! See you later man."

"Back at you." He waved before walking off.

Finn looked back at everyone, "I have a question." Puck nodded, letting him know he could continue, "How far do I have to go with him? I'm _not_ gay," He said that way too much, "..and just being alone with him is weird." He was sort of lying again. He didn't mind being alone with Kurt. At first he felt a little… nervous? Awkward? He didn't know how to describe it. What he was wondering was how far did he have to go, like, relationship wise. He was _not_ having sex with him. Ever. Finn furrowed his eyebrows. Could he kiss him? He thought about it, kissing Kurt, it didn't seem that bad. He felt the thing in his stomach, this time it was butterflies again. Just like when he was remembering when he almost kissed Kurt. Why would thinking of kissing Kurt make him feel butterflies? They weren't the nervous ones he felt when he had to stand up and present something in class. They felt like the ones when he asked Quinn out, and she said yes.

Puck shrugged, "You know me, I'd go all the fucking away. Screw with him, and him." Everyone at the table seemed to find that hilarious, except Karofsky, who looked like he wanted to say something but didn't. Which was odd since Karofsky hadn't actually said anything yet. He stared off in the distance. Finn glanced in the direction he was looking. He didn't see anything worth looking at it. Finn noticed his expression as well, he looked upset. Why? The taller teen sighed, why did he care if Karofsky was upset? "Just do what you want. Don't forget, you gotta convince him, man. You're not going to do that _without _touching him." Puck said, dragging him out of his thoughts.

"I know, I figured as much already." He sighed and took a deep breath.

Noah sighed, "I'm not eating this." He stared at his food, the taco that sent Mike to the nurse, "Yeah, there's no way I'm ending up like Chang." He shoved his food away.

* * *

**Question: **If you could date on character from Glee, who would it be? If you could be best friends with a character on Glee, who would it be?

Thanks again for reading!


	4. Chapter 4

-3- :: If you have any suggestions for this fanfiction let me know. You can PM, if you want. I would prefer a PM. But, none the less, let me know. Thanks for the follows, favorites, and reviews! They're awesome. xD

**Question: **If you could date on character from Glee, who would it be? If you could be best friends with a character on Glee, who would it be?

**My answer: **If I could date anyone it would probably be Holly Holiday. I'm like… in love with her. It's not even funny. Or healthy. I wish they would bring her back! I heard Ryan was actually planning on it, and he would really love to see her in the show again. As for a best friend, hands down, you don't even have to ask me twice, Finn. I bet some of you figured that too. Pathetic, I know. Leave me be.

**Others answers:**

**Lady Luna Riddle: **I would probably date Sam or Mike. Sam because my type is the cute dorky slightly nerdy type. I always thought his impressions were adorable and he's just so sweet and understanding. Mike is also my type, the artistic, quiet almost mysterious type. Besides he seems like such an amazing boyfriend. I would definitely be friends with Kurt. Not only do we have the same humor, I love fashion too. Although not as intense as him. I would probably be friends with Sam too. Maybe Santana also because I can be a mega-bitch sometimes too but then again she'd probably piss me off a lot. Definitely Sebastian. I'm not one to judge and I sort if sympathize with him. Plus, I'm unusually someone's who hates confrontation so maybe I'd calm him down.

**CrazyDraineFan: **I would love to date Kurt, I would have to get a sex change for it to happen but I would do it. Kurt is so strong to never stop being himself despite what he gets put through, and I really admire him for that.

**KLG121: **If I could date someone from glee it would be a warbler for sure, probably Jeff or Nick (I'll disregard my shipping of Niff for this lol) and for a best friend it would probably have been Santana, she reminds me a lot of the types of friends I had back in middle school and high school... I know I said I'm most like Kurt in the last question,but the part if me that isn't like him is like her, the part of me that comes out when I'm sick of everyone's crap is just like Santana. Besides I named my Xterra after her (Snix) so it kinda goes without saying that she's one of my favorites

**ENJOY**

* * *

He wasn't mad. Maybe a little hurt, nothing major though. If the guys found out he was meeting up with Kurt he was _screwed_. He did like Kurt, though. They were… well he considered them close. They'd been doing these meet-ups for a few months. Once Glee started basically. He really wanted to join Glee, he just felt he wasn't good enough. If he couldn't sing, then what was the point in joining a singing club? He never told Kurt that, though. He kind of figured Kurt knew anyway. Kurt would always tell him that the Glee club didn't care, they would accept everyone who auditioned. He always tried to cheer him up. And he did.

The brunet was almost inspirational to him. Kurt did what he wanted even though everyone wanted him to change. He wished he could do that, just be known for what he loves. He would never be able to do that, which was the sad thing. The other football players wouldn't appreciate it, and neither would his father.

He grabbed the small gift bag form his locker with a sigh. Yeah, it was cliché. He got Kurt a _thank you _present. Don't judge him, okay? He shut his locker and walked down the hall, high fiving a couple football players and walking towards the auditorium. Kurt always checked with Schuester if he could practice after school. It was normally a yes, but of course sometimes things happened and they would have to cancel. Which meant no practice for that week.

He pushed the auditorium doors open, checking to see if any of the football players were waiting around to catch, '_The homo__'__s homo__'_. He walked in and smiled when Kurt came in view, sitting at the piano, like he did every Tuesday they saw each other.

He cleared his throat and Kurt turned with a smile, "I heard you come in, Michael." He rolled his eye's and turned back to the piano.

The Asian teen shrugged, and walked up to the piano, sitting beside the brunet. "Yeah, I know. I still like doing it, though." He smiled, "I got you something."

Kurt eyed him, "Really?" The football player pulled out the small present and handed it to him, "You didn't have to, but thank you anyway." He smiled.

"My mom helped me pick it out." The black haired teen chuckled when Kurt gave him a confused expression, "I told her it was for a girl I liked."

"Ahh.. She's going to be disappointed when she finds out I'm a boy." The soprano opened the gift and chuckled, as he pulled out the bow tie. "Your mom believed this girl liked bow ties?"

"I told her you had an _interesting _sense of style." Mike shrugged, "I told her you name was Kate."

Kurt scoffed, "You better come up with a good story about how I dumped you, because I am not wearing drag to impress your parents. Make me seem fabulous, too."

Mike laughed again, "So, you like it?"

"Yes, it's very.. _Elegant_." He brush his fingers across it, "I have a hand full of outfits I can match it with. Thank you. I feel bad I didn't get you anything."

The Asian teenager smiled, "I'm good. But if you really feel obligated to I won't stop you. How's your week been?"

Kurt grabbed his bag which lied next to the piano and put the present in there, "It's been… strange." He rested his fingers on the piano and played a few notes, not sure if he should tell Mike about Finn. Mike wasn't like the rest, he was nicer, and he never bullied him. Like Matt Rutherford, his best friend. Then again, Finn never really bullied anyone, he sort of was just there when it happened. Kurt sighed, deciding he trusted the other teen, "Finn asked me to tutor him."

Mike blinked and looked into his hands. Yeah, he should have seen that happening, Kurt bringing this all up. What was he supposed to do? Lie? What if he didn't want to? He didn't want anything to do with this plan. It was upsetting that Finn knew it was wrong, yet he was still doing it. "What'd you say?" He asked, trying to make it seem like he didn't know about this already.

"Well, I said yes." Kurt sat up straighter, "I mean, I don't exactly trust him. I don't see why he didn't ask Quinn; apparently he likes the way I teach hi—"

"He broke up with Quinn." The black haired teen blurted out, "I.. I'm not sure if we're supposed to tell people, but he was talking about it at lunch."

"Oh.. I won't say anything to him." Kurt frowned, "Did he say why?"

"No." Mike shrugged, "Actually, he said something about seeing other people, and that she was too much or something. I went to the…" He blinked, "Oh! Kurt! Guess what!"

Kurt blinked, giving him a confused expression, "…what?"

"Finn, Puck, Matt and I are joining Glee club." He grinned.

The brunet blinked, "That's… Why?" He was confused, why did _Puck_ want to join Glee? He was the one who was always complaining about it.

Mike paused, "Um.." He shrugged, "Finn asked if we could. So he could keep an eye on Quinn."

"Oh." Kurt nodded, then smiled, "Great. We can go to sectionals now! Mr. Schuester is going to be so excited."

"Yeah." He grabbed his bag, "Mind if we skip today? My mother's having relative's over for my grandmother's birthday. We need to get the tea and food ready. I'll see you in Glee tomorrow." he finished the sentence with a wink as he walked away.

Kurt smiled, "Bye, Mike." He waved and turned back to the piano. He sighed and played a couple more notes out of boredom. He could go over Finn's early. He wasn't sure if that was a problem or not. So he decided to send him a text. Hopefully he said yes, he didn't feel like spending anymore time at the school, or driving home just to go to Finn's house right after.

With a sigh he grabbed his bag and exited the auditorium and headed to the parking lot waiting for a text back from Finn, if he even got one.

So Quinn and Finn broke up. Kurt wasn't sure if that was a good thing or not. He wanted it to be, he really did. He had a feeling that there would be a lot of drama coming everyone's way. Quinn looked innocent, but that was what made her dangerous. He knew that she would pull something. Either to hurt Finn, or to get him back. The brunet was definitely staying away from that drama.

The soprano's phone buzzed and he was glad to see that Finn was fine with him coming over early. He sighed and unlocked his '_baby_'. Climbing inside and putting the key in the ignition. He sat there for a few moments, just thinking about the events he has gone through in the past few days. He shouldn't—he really shouldn't make this about himself, but what if somehow it was about him? He plugged in his I-pod and blasted his wicked playlist. Mike had said Finn was interested in someone, granted that someone was probably not him. He could dream couldn't he? Finn was handsome, and naive. Dreamy wrapped up in the perfect package. Greatly priced Gucci shoes. He wasn't perfect to Kurt, but he was close enough. The brunet really hoped that Quinn wasn't planning anything _too_ evil, or hopefully (_though not likely_), planning anything at all.

He arrived at the quarterbacks house way too fast. He sighed and pulled his keys out of the ignition and leaned back in the comfortable seats of his Navigator. He shut his eyes. He was happy to be around Finn, of course. It hurt some too, though. Spending time with Finn,_ as a friend_. Knowing that it would go no where. He unplugged his I-pod and turned the music off, putting it into his bag and opening the car door. He pulled his bag to his shoulder and shut the door locking it and approaching Finn's house. He knocked on the door and waited for the other to answer.

Finn answered almost immediately. Kurt, thinking it was strange, was also shocked to see Finn grinning at him, "Hey, Kurt!" he said happily.

The brunet thought momentarily that he was on drugs. He forced a smile, "Hello, Finn."

Finn moved aside and Kurt entered, "So, why're you early?"

The older teen shrugged, "My date canceled on me." he turned to face Finn, only to be met with a confused expression. Kurt could have swore he saw hurt in there too, so he quickly corrected himself, "I was joking. Like _I _will ever date."

Finn blinked, "I—uh, sorry, Kurt." He offered an apologetic smile. Which Kurt just shrugged at and walked to seat himself on the couch. The quarterback shut the door and crossed to the living room, "You want a drink? You can pick out a movie if you want."

Kurt nodded, "Water's fine again." Kurt got up and Finn pointed out where the movie's rested, "Guess we're not studying yet?"

Finn scoffed, "No way. Today was…" He stopped himself. He didn't really want to bother Kurt with his problems. "Hang on." he mumbled and walked into the kitchen. He sat on one of the chairs and sighed, running a hand through his hair out of frustration. He was right—the feeling in his chest when Kurt said date. Jealousy. But, why? Kurt could date guys, it wasn't any of Finn's business. Maybe it was these fake emotions he was building. He was just really good at acting. _Totally_, _that was it. _

He stood up and opened the fridge grabbing two bottles of water and walked back to the living room. Kurt looked up from his spot in front of the TV and mumbled a thinks as he received the bottle. "Find a movie?" Finn asked kneeling next to him.

"No." Kurt sighed, "You have chick flicks, which I wouldn't mind, but you would. And you have action movies, which I'm not a fan of." He stated matter-of-factly.

Finn hummed, "Sorry to disappoint you, Mr. Hummel." He smiled, happy to see Kurt return it. "Well.." He searched through the movies, "There's got to be something we'd agree on."

"Maybe," Kurt shrugged, "Or maybe were such opposites you can't find one."

"Way to see the glass have empty, bro."

Kurt smirked, "I'm surprised you know that expression."

Finn chuckled, "Yeah, well Quinn would—" He stopped himself, and went back to searching through the movies.

The soprano was quiet for some time, "Finn? You all right?" He knew what happened. He didn't want to say anything, if he did he might blow Mike's cover. Finn sort of paused, hand rested over a movie. Kurt sighed and rested a hand on shoulder, "You wan to talk? I won't say anything to anyone."

Finn looked at him, surprised when he actually saw concern on the brunet's face, "I.. I don't wanna bother you with my problems, Kurt." He leaned back and stood up.

Kurt scoffed and stood with him, "Please, you would not bothering me if you had something you wanted to get your chest." He offered a smile, "We're friends right?"

Finn nodded, "Yeah, I mean—if you wanna be."

The older teen gave him a pointed look, "Of course I want to be friends."

Finn laughed, "That was kind of stupid, huh?" He sat on the couch and motioned Kurt to join him, which he did. He sighed and put on a random channel on the TV, for the background noise. He voice was quiet when he spoke, "I.. Quinn and I are.. Well, I guess, we broke up."

Kurt nodded, relaxing into the couch, close to Finn, almost close enough to touch him, "I see. Why?"

Finn stared at his hands. Why did he? Why didn't he just be honest with her? He scoffed. Quinn wasn't even being honest with him. She was sneaking around, hell, she barely looked him in the eye. What could she be doing? What if.. She was _cheating_ on him? That's what people did when they cheated, right? They grew distant and stuff. Like mom's one boyfriend; Frank.

They were happy, and smiley. They laughed, they went places. With Finn. Frank never minded bringing him along. Then after a couple months things changed. Smiles faded, and laughs were less common. That was when his mother came home crying. She told him that he should never trust someone who cheated. Finn, still being young, thought she meant in school. Soon he learned the true meaning.

_Once a cheater, always a cheater. _

Was that really true? Could a cheater change? Things made no sense. You're told to never trust cheaters, then you're told to give people a second chance. Adults tell you not to talk to strangers, but don't you meet friends by talking to strangers? Then you're told not to drink, smoke, or do drugs; but told that they're apart of life, and it's normal to experience those things as a teenager. Everything could be second guessed. Everything had a second meaning.

"Finn.. You're not making much sense." Kurt was staring at him in confusion, "Are you feeling okay?" Without warning Kurt lifted his hand to Finn's forehead, "You're a tad warm."

The frankenteen flinched away looking at Kurt in shock, "I… what?"

Kurt, hurt expression on painted on his features, moved away from the other boy, "_You_. Talking about your mother's boyfriend, Quinn _cheating _on you, not being honest with her; vice versa, then strangers, and drugs." He snapped, his voice snooty, "I was _merely _concerned. I'm sorry I _touched _you." Kurt looked away, slightly disgusted. Of course, Finn was like the rest of his friends. What made Kurt think that he would be any different? _Stupid fantasies.. _He cursed his dreams.

Finn let out a sigh of relief, "Kurt, no, I didn't mean that. I don't mind you.. Touching me." He sighed at how _weird _that sounded, "I thought I was… thinking all of that. Kinda was lost in thought, you know?" he smiled and rested his hand over Kurt's, "You shocked me. And, thank you, for worrying."

The soprano's breath hitched as Finn touched his hand, touched it not to help him up, or on accident. But actually touched it because it wanted to. He nodded quickly; unable to form words at the moment. He was extremely relieved to know he didn't scare Finn. It was good to know not everyone was scared to catch the gay. "I know what you mean. I find myself lost up there plenty." He smiled back warmly. Kurt went to move his hand, glad when Finn gripped his tighter. Building courage he squeezed the taller boys hand, "So.. Quinn? Cheating on you? I don't see how someone could possibly want to do that."

Finn smiled, and let out a soft sigh, "I'm not as great as everyone puts me up to be, you know." He itched his cheek, "You may think it's flattering to have every girl in school like you, but really.. It sucks."

_Don__'__t forget about me_. Kurt sighed, "Overwhelming?"

"Yeah." Finn nodded in agreement, "Also, people don't like me. They like what they hear, or what they think I am." He shrugged, "So in actuality, they like this fantasy guy who looks like me."

Kurt blinked. Is that why is liked Finn? Because he thought up these characteristics that was just so perfect to him, everything he wanted in a partner. And Finn, being tall, adorable, popular, and the quarterback. All these things, was that were just the perfect image to paste over the thoughts. He hurt a little to think that's why he liked the slightly younger teen, because he felt it was more than that. It was scary to think that the strong feelings he's been building were all really just a fantasy. Now he felt guilty.

"It must be hard then.. Dating, You'd never know if it was real or not." Kurt said quietly.

The quarterback nodded, "Yeah. It's pretty messy." he mumbled, "I think that's what happened with Quinn. She just.. Picture as the type to follow along lis—" He paused. That's exactly what he was. He listened to everything everyone said_, especially _with the right convincing. He looked at Kurt. "She just.. Thought I was her dog."

The smaller of the two nodded, "I see. How did she take the break up?"

"Honestly… good, I think." He scratched his head with the hand that wasn't in Kurt's, speaking of that hand he intertwined their fingers together. It felt nice, to just hold someone's hand because you _could_. Because you _wanted_ to. Not to do it to show that you and said person were together, and make an example in front of people so they knew too. Besides that, Kurt's hands were soft. Softer than Quinn's, though Quinn's were smaller than the other boys. "It's more like a break; Well, that's what I wanted. Then she asked if we could see other people. That sort of makes it a break up, you know?"

Kurt smiled sadly, "No. Never been in a relationship, so I've never been through a break up. But, I can assume so, yes."

"Oh, yeah. Sorry, I keep forgetting that you…" He shrugged, and looked at the ground. He wondered what it was like to be Kurt. He was gay, even though Finn had never heard him say it out loud, but say things that could make one think he confirmed it. Not only was Kurt gay, but he was gay in _Lima, Ohio_. One of the smallest, most homophobic towns in, like, the united states. He paused and looked up at Kurt, making sure he wasn't talking out loud. Judging by the look in Kurt's eyes, the blank stare he was in deep thought. Which also meant he wasn't talking out loud. _Awesome_.

Kurt was a pretty strong guy, shockingly. He sort of looked like he was twelve, but that was okay. Kurt may not be strong like most of the other guys, but he was really, like, smart-strong, and he was really witty. You could say something to him and it could completely back fire in your face. He was good at making guys like Azimio and Karofsky look like idiots. Well, they were pretty good at doing that themselves. So, Kurt sort of added to it. The fact Kurt was so small was probably what made it so funny.

"It's.. Fine." Kurt offered a smile, he seemed done with her thoughts.

Finn shrugged, "Well, how about we order a pizza, and watch a movie. You can pick one, then me. _Neither_ one of us can complain." He gave Kurt one if his lopsided grins, causing Kurt to turn into mush on the inside.

With a quick nod he replied, "Sure. You're lucky, normally I don't eat greasy, fatty, disgusting pizza. Though, I'll make an acceptation for you."

Finn grinned and pulled his phone from his pocket, "Cheese it is then. Oh, and I'm totally picking a scary movie. But, I _think _I'll let you cuddle up to me when you get freaked out."

Kurt scoffed and cross his arms over his chest, "Finn Hudson. You may be _twice _my size, but heaven knows you're _four times _the baby I am. So, it seems that you'll be the one cuddling up to me." He smirked, "The question is, will _I_ allow you to?" The brunet hummed and stood, "I'm going to use your washroom, and decide if I want a big lug, like you, cuddling up to me."

The quarterback chuckled and waved him off, "You're totally going to let me cuddle. I'm like a human heater, plus, I'm the best cuddler ever."

Kurt smiled, "I think _I__'__ll_ be the judge of that, hm?"

* * *

**Question:** If you could meet any cast member from Glee who would it be?

Thanks again for reading!


	5. Chapter 5

-3- I really hope you guys enjoy this chapter (even though it's the shortest one yet)! Like every other chapter. There's no question at the end of this one, sorry. **THIS CHAPTER IS UNBETA'D**. All mistakes are mine. There isn't one on the next couple either. Thanks for reading, favoriting, following, and reviewing.

**Question: **If you could meet any cast member from Glee who would it be?

**My answer**: That's tough. Probably Chris Colfer, though. If he wasn't for him I wouldn't be the person I am. He gave me courage to come out to my family. My mother doesn't approve, but he really helped me get through everything. Plus, I think he's a genius. Actor, Singer, Writer. He's just amazing.

**Others answers**:

**GayforKurt: **As to dating a cast member, it would have to be Chris, of course! It doesn't have to be as anything more than friends; he's the most intriguing person in that cast. I'd just want to go anywhere, do anything with him, be around just to see that huge, sexy brain in action. And he's a fine-looking specimen, to boot!

**Lady Luna Riddle: **If I could meet any Glee cast member, I would have to say that Curt Mega is number 1 on my list. I am obsessed with him and with his character Nick. I just really really want to meet him. But I would also like to meet Chris Colfer because the man is inspirational! He's just that one person you that you admire for how they've overcame hardships. I'd also like to meet Darren because I love how goofy and silly he acts. I bet it would be fun and hilarious to even spend a minute in his presence.

**KLG121: **That's a tough one. I would probably want to meet either Darren, Naya, or Heather. They seem like really cool people.

ENJOY!

* * *

Noah Puckerman wasn't an idiot. Even though he was failing most of his classes, and he barely even showed up to those classes. That didn't matter, he didn't care about grades, school, anything like that. None of it mattered. Nothing. High school was overrated. The only good part was the horny teenage girls that wanted him. They all wanted him. He could have any girl her wanted. All he had to do was bat his eyelashes and smile. Maybe even show off his muscles, not that he minded.

Well, maybe he couldn't have every girl.

Quinn Fabray. He may be his best friends girlfriend, but he wanted her. He did get her, in a way. Not that it mattered. They made out behind bleachers with Finn right behind them on the field. They had hot, grinding sessions in his car right outside her house. The two had gotten so close to sex it wasn't even funny.

No matter what he did she would never go the whole way. He knew it must have been Finn. She was fine with kissing, touching, grinding. Anything past that wouldn't happen unless Finn and the blonde broke up. So, that's what he planned on doing. His first plan was a failure. Trying to convince Quinn that Finn was cheating on her was probably the stupidest thing he did. That's when he realized he needed to do it. He needed to try harder. So he did, he came up with the best plan ever.

Plan B.

Also known as '_Getting Puck's sexy mack on with Fabray while at the same time putting his badassness off the charts_.'

It was risky, though. No matter how it ended Puck would win.

The idea began to form in his mind on a normal Monday morning. He was walking down the hall of McKinley high, everyone moving out of his way. Then it happened. He was shoved out of the way, someone dashing past him, too quick for him to catch up. His whole life ended at that moment. Noah Puckerman's badass rank was just tarnished.

Some _bastard_ just shoved him.

Some bastard just _shoved_ him.

Some bastard just shoved _**him**_.

Noah was filled with rage. He needed to get his badassness back up again. But how? HOW? It hit him so fast he basically gasped for air. Not only would he be top badass again, he would get Fabray too. That's when Puck began his investigation. He watched, he was good with people. How else would he be able to bang every chick in school? Well, almost every chick.

He watched Finn. What he did, who he talked to, who's jokes he laughed at, who he smiled at, who he glanced at. Everyone and everything Finn interacted with Puck knew. Any and all secrets Finn had Puck found them all out. Sure, he may have been his best friend, but honestly, he didn't care that much about what Finn did. Whether Finn realized it or not, he did have a soft spot for someone in school. In their grade.

Kurt Hummel.

He held his clothes when he was tossed in the dumpster. Actually waited for him to climb out to give him said items. He also glanced at him a lot. He would smile awkwardly, or wave. Kurt liked him. Everyone knew that. But, what Puck wondered was if Finn could have feelings for the small brunet. There was something always off with Finn. It wasn't a bad thing. Believe it or not, Puck really didn't mind homos. In fact, he had a few embarrassing wet dreams about guys anyway. But, he didn't like thinking about those.

Back to the point. He got a wicked plan to trick Finn into tricking Kurt into thinking he liked him. It was confusing, sure, but it had to work. Not only would the plan make him top badass, during the whole thing he would convince Finn to break up with Quinn. He would probably feel bad, doing all of this to Finn. So, hopefully Finn was gay, this way he had Kurt.

That is, if Finn didn't screw it all up. And Kurt would forgive Finn. Okay… so maybe he didn't think this through completely.

But all that mattered was his badassness and getting Quinn.

So, when Finn grabbed his shoulder, rather tightly and told him they needed to talk, Puck was a little freaked. But, agreed. Finn led him into an empty classroom where he collapsed in a chair with a sigh. Puck shut the door and stared at him, "You all right, bro?"

"No.. I.." The brown eyed student ran a hand through his hair, "I'm sorry. I can't do this anymore, man."

The Mohawked teen was at his side immediately, "What do you mean? Why not?"

Finn shook his head, "Kurt's… He's just.." Obviously, he couldn't find the words. Puck gave him a comforting pat on the back to encourage him to continue and spit it all out, which he did, "He's nice. He cares about me. Last night… Last night with him; It was great, dude. I don't know what the hell is wrong with me, but I liked being with him. We ate pizza and laughed, watched movies and just.." By this time Noah was sitting in front of him, actually listening. Feeling guilt. _Actual_ guilt. What the hell was happening to him? "We didn't do _anything_. We just cuddled. It was innocent, though. Besides, I sort of started it." H mumbled and awkwardly looked off to the side, "But, the main thing is I liked it. It was just like I was with a girl, you know? It didn't matter that Kurt was a dude. And he.. I.." Finn ran a hand through his hair again, "I just.. I can't do this anymore."

Noah stared at him. It felt like an hour before he talked, "Finn… dude…" He didn't even know what to say. Wanted to tell him that it was okay, they could drop the whole thing, but that just couldn't happen. He needed his badassness. He needed Quinn Fabray. He needed to think of an excuse. And he needed to think of it fast. "That's normal." He said and Finn frowned looking at him in confusion, " 'Member how I told you you had to form those fake feelings, and really, you know, make Kurt believe that you like him." The taller boy nodded slowly, "That's what you're feeling! They're all fake! You're body and head and stuff are just makin' you think you feel this stuff. This way, Kurt will definitely believe you."

Finn shook his head, "Dude.. That's… I'm not that stupid."

The Jew blinked, "I-I know that! But, I'm telling' you. I fake it all the time. See all the girls I'm with?"

"Well… yeah, but dude it feels so.." Finn looked down at his hands, small smile on his lips, "Real." He shrugged his shoulders, "Kinda special."

Puck sighed and itched his head, "Just.. Trust me? I'm your bro, right?" He held out his fist which Finn bumped with his own, though it was unenthusiastic, "Go with what you feel, okay? And ask the guy out on date or somethin'"

Finn's cheek's turned a nice shade of pink, "Wh-what? No.. I can't, I mean…"

The Mohawked teen grinned, "Dude, seriously. Go on a double date with him for starters so it's not weird. I'm sure you'll figure somethin' out!" He stood up and walked out of the classroom, before Finn could reply. He needed to find a way to get Finn back into the plan. _Fully_ into the plan. _Stupid frankenteen, why did he have to be my best friend_? Puck sighed and itched his head as he walked out of the school. He was sick of it already.

* * *

Finn sat in the room for a few more minutes. Finally he stood up and exited the classroom, walking through the hall to his class. He didn't believe Puck. What he was feeling, could that really be fake? He thought last night was pretty awesome, how could something so awesome be fake. He didn't like _like_ Kurt. At least, he didn't think he did. He did for sure like what went on the previous night. He wouldn't mind at all if it were to happen again. He walked into his class and plopped down into his normal seat resting his head in his arms on the desk.

_Should I ask him out? _Finn itched the back of his head. A double date didn't seem to bad. Maybe he could ask Matt or Mike if they wanted to go out bowling or something, and Kurt could ask one of his girlfriends. That sounded nice. It wouldn't be awkward because of the other two people, and it'd be a good way to feel comfortable being outside with Kurt. Finn sighed and sat up some trying to play attention to what the teacher was talking about. Normally learning about Alexander the Great would be awesome, he actually liked history, he was too tired to pay attention.

Kurt didn't leave until eleven. Then his mom got home suddenly, and it was seriously awkward when she caught them. It probably looked wrong. Well, not wrong, just weird. He had a feeling that he would get a talk soon about it. Luckily she just suggested that Kurt head home, and Finn head to bed. He had serious trouble sleeping, though. He couldn't get comfortable, and his head was racing. About Quinn, joining Glee, about what he was doing to Kurt. He was just honestly tired of all of it. So, that's when he decided to be honest with his best friend. He spent half the night preparing himself. Which, of course, didn't help because the second Puck and him were alone he got all nervous and worried about how the Mohawked teen would react.

He wasn't going to go on with this much longer though. Not if the things he has been feeling are real. No, no. That's wrong; he's just done. He's going to ask Kurt out, hopefully go on a double date, and then he's going to tell Puck he's done. No matter what happens. He doesn't care if he's called gay anymore, or if he's accused of being Kurt's boyfriend. Or if he loses Puck. Though, that'd suck. Really bad. But, anyway, he was sick of this all. Kurt was awesome, and no one deserved this treatment.

The bell rang and he grabbed his bag standing up and exiting the class room. He was going to casually stroll by Kurt's locker to see if he was there. If so, then he would ask Kurt right there and then; if not, he could do it after his Glee audition. Which was going to be totally awesome either way. Turning he noted that Kurt was at his locker so he took a breath preparing him and walked towards him.

"Well, well. Look here, guys! If I'm not mistaken it's McKinley High's gay star quarterback! Who is now a rumored New Directioner."

Finn sighed as his path was blocked by Richard _'Rick the Stick' _Nelson.

He glared, actually surprised he new the name of the Glee club, "Nice. 'Cause I haven't heard that one like a trillion times, dude. Now if you don't mind—""Oh, I do mind." Rick's friends from the Hockey team came up from behind him, blocking his way and the two had a slushie in hand. To his left another guy came up and handed Rick one before pushing past Finn, "I heard a funny rumor, Hudson. Wanna know what it is?"

Finn rolled his eyes, "No.. not really. I'd just like to get to class."

"I bet you would. Anyway; I heard you and Lady Homo have something.. Special. Is he gonna help you come out? Planning a speech for the next football game you'll lose?" The brunet smirked and sipped the slushie, "Mm.. blueberry. It's the best, huh, Hudson? I bet you want some of this, don't you?"

"Not.. Really." Finn's eye's flicked up towards where Kurt was and noted that he was now gone. He cursed under his breath, "And their called rumors for a reason, Stickhead."

Rick and his friends laughed and then he shrugged bored with the taller teenager, "If you say so; Hit him!"

And just like that Finn was hit with a wave of blue, icy, freezing slushie. He gasped and dropped his bag trying to rub the slushie out his eyes; hissing in pain at the same time. When he finally opened his eyes he squeezed them shut again. He reached for his bag through squinted eyes he pulled it on his shoulder. He mumbled as he leaned against the lockers trying to make his way to the men's washroom at the end of the hall.

He pushed the door open and dropped his bag as he stumbled to the sink and turned it on shoving his head under the running water and cursing under his breath. He heard a gasp and there was a hand on his shoulder, "Finn.. Oh my.. Are you all right?" He knew immediately it was Kurt.

"N-No. Not really, do I look okay?" He said, not really meaning to sound like a dick to Kurt, because he didn't do anything, but it hurt so friggin' much.

"No, I'm sorry. Blueberry sucks, it's my least favorite. Hang on—" Kurt's hand was gone and Finn moved his head out from under the sink and cupped his hands catching water and splashing it onto his face. Kurt was back, and he had some type of washcloth, "Here, turn your head."

Finn complied and sighed, his eye's still burned, but at he could keep them open longer, "That sucks. I'm sorry that happens to you guys." He felt Kurt's hand under his chin and his began to wipe his face the cloth, "Do you just carry those around?"

Kurt smiled and sighed softly, "It's fine, and you're one of us so I'm afraid you will have to get use to this if you wan to be in the New Directions. And yes, I do. Along with an extra set of clothing. Please tell me you have extra clothes?"

"Yeah. I do; In the locker room." The taller boy squinted his eyes open and looked down at Kurt, "So.. If you don't like blueberry, what's your favorite?"

The brunet chuckled and moved his hands, "Cherry. Put your head under the sink again, please." Finn did so and Kurt ran his fingers into his hair, rinsing out the slushie. Mumbling something about knowing he should have brought some type of conditioner. Finn sighed. He should probably being pushing Kurt away, or telling him he could do this by himself. But, honestly, it felt nice. So he was okay with it; even though he knew the slushie was out of his hair and Kurt was just doing it to do it now.

"There you go." Kurt turned off the water, "You're good, Finn."

The frankenteen pulled back and rubbed his eyes, which felt much better and grinned, "Thanks, buddy." He reached out and ruffled Kurt's hair.

"Ah! No!" Kurt flinched away, "Your hands are _wet_!" His face turned red as he turned towards the mirror and adjusted his hair mumbling.

Finn blinked, then smiled and chuckled, "I'm sorry, man.""It's fine, I suppose." Kurt eyed him carefully, "Just don't do it again," He pushed his bangs from his eyes, "I won't be as forgiving, I'm afraid."The taller of the two smiled more, "I believe that. So, anyway," He tugged off his flannel shirt, leaving his white tee-shirt on by itself. Well.. White with, luckily small, blue slushie stains around the collar, "I was wondering, I was gonna ask Mike or Matt if that wanted to go bowling. You wanna come? You can bring Mercedes, or Tina."

The brunet raised an eyebrow and chuckled light, "_Me_? _Bowling_?"

"It's awesome." Finn shrugged lamely.

Kurt sighed, "I suppose. When do you plan to have this little get together?"

"Saturday? Is that good with you?"

"It's fine, are we having our study date today?" Kurt asked, and at Finn's expression he sighed and rolled his eyes, "Joking about the date part, _dude_."

Finn smiled some, shoving his hands into his pockets. He needed to relax. Kurt had said yes to the date, and he was confident enough to make date jokes, so why was he still nervous. He liked being with Kurt, and that's all that mattered. Not what other people might think. " 'Course. Unless you're sick of me already?"

"Not just yet," Kurt smirked, "But I have to help my dad out today. I'll be at his shop, or can you come over to my place around four?"

"Um.. Sure. I'll borrow Puck's car or something." The taller one nodded, "Or maybe my mom's home.. Whatever, I'll be there."

"How about—if your mother is home—you both come up? I can have my dad check out her car for a discounted price, or even for free." He shrugged.

Finn blinked, "What? Now way. Your dad would do that?"

Kurt smiled, "Sure. I don't have many friends so he's always willing to help out the ones I have. I'll have to check with him first, but I'm sure I can convince him."

The slightly younger teenager grinned, "Dude; You're the best. I'd hug you right now but," He raised his hands, "Atlast; _Wet hands_."

"_Alas,_" Kurt corrected standing up straighter, "And, I'm, um, sure your hands are dry. So, a hug is accepta—" Before he could finish Finn hugged him. Which Kurt returned lightly. The hug lasted longer than it should have. Way longer than deemed necessary. Kurt pulled away first and cleared his throat, "Well, I'll be on my way then. You going to be okay, Cowboy?"

Finn hummed, "I'm auditioning next period."

"Good luck, then. But you'll get in whether you're amazing, which I'm sure you are, or you suck." He smirked.

"Ah, awesome. Thanks." Finn smiled as Kurt left.

He sighed and stared at his plaid shirt which was balled up in his hand. He shrugged and shoved it in his bag before leaving and heading to the locker room. There was no point in going to class. Unlike Kurt, he didn't have a free period at this time. And he was definitely not getting hassled by his Chemistry teacher.

* * *

Sorry that there's no question. But I've extended this story longer than it was supposed to be so I have to make some adjustments. They'll be back, promise.

Thanks for reading!


End file.
